$K$ is the midpoint of $\overline{JL}$ $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 3x + 3$ and $ KL = 8x - 12$ Find $JL$.
A midpoint divides a segment into two segments with equal lengths. ${JK} = {KL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {3x + 3} = {8x - 12}$ Solve for $x$ $ -5x = -15$ $ x = 3$ Substitute $3$ for $x$ in the expressions that were given for $JK$ and $KL$ $ JK = 3({3}) + 3$ $ KL = 8({3}) - 12$ $ JK = 9 + 3$ $ KL = 24 - 12$ $ JK = 12$ $ KL = 12$ To find the length $JL$ , add the lengths ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ JL = {JK} + {KL}$ $ JL = {12} + {12}$ $ JL = 24$